The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and an imaging apparatus that uses such zoom lens system.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-232993 (hereinafter “Document 1”) describes the provision of a refractive optical system that forms an intermediate image and is capable of favorably forming the intermediate image in spite of using few lenses. Document 1 describes a refractive optical system including an image forming lens group that forms an intermediate image of a object, a field lens group disposed near the formation position of the intermediate image, and a relay lens group that forms the intermediate image into another image, where the focal distance f1 of the image forming lens group and the focal distance f of the refractive optical system satisfy the condition 1<|f1/f|<3.